User blog:Nhan-Fiction/(Champion Remake) Fiora, the Grand Duelist
'A Darling Duelist' (Art by Hylednia.) Hello there, . This isn't my first remake attempt with my favorite champion in the game, but I strongly believe is a few tweaks and reasonable buffs away from being completely viable in the current state of League of Legends. No joke. However, as much as I love as a champion, it is clear she has some glaring flaws that need to be addressed, particularly in the laning phase. Like, don't get me wrong. When starts to snowball during a match, she is quite deadly and can take down just about anyone with ease. The real problem is getting there. As a mana-based, non-tanky, AD-focused champion with no crowd control moves to her name, it can be tough to play as at times. For instance, whenever I even consider busting out in ranked games, I have to make sure I have a team composition that makes up for 's shortcomings (such as an for hard CC). Not to mention, it is easy to counter with picking tanky champs like or stacking armor during the laning phase. All of this makes it difficult for to get the snowball rolling. Therefore, it becomes hard for her to carry out her job as an AD assassin, which is to kill people. Nonetheless, is certainly playable in her current state. A lot of players are content with a champion being playable, but compared to dominating solo laners like and other popular choices running rampant, it makes me feel sad I cannot pick my favorite champ more often. My remake won't be groundbreaking by any means, but I think simple, small touches will spruce up while still maintaining most of her current design and play style. I based this remake primarily with playing as a top/mid laner. 'Remake (Version 1)' Note: All numbers can be changed. The concepts are key. ( Fiora's level) health over seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} |-| Changes= . * Changed the base modifier for the stacks to be a base number plus (current level x another number.) * Regeneration duration scales with level, cutting its own duration naturally to half in the later levels. }} |-| |-| Reasoning= is actually one of the strongest innate passives in the game. At least, it is definitely the case during the laning phase. The main point behind it is to have come out ahead in damage trades with her lane opponent. The stacks you build up with reward for being aggressive against champions. If you engage and then come out even a few points of health ahead of your opponent, it is working its magic. So as a laning tool, deserves more credit. It is not like a crazy amount of in-lane sustain by any means, but you always have the option of striking minions to trigger the passive for a bit of extra health your way. You're supposed to live on a razor's edge with close duels against your lane opponent. However, just scales terribly throughout the game, to the point where it could honestly be disabled randomly and you wouldn't even notice. Remake Thoughts To address , I believed retaining the original flavor and theme of the innate was important. is not meant to be in the same vein as other passives like ' . Otherwise, the passive might as well be glorified life steal. The health regen is supposed to represent dueling with her opponent as a test of endurance, and duels of course entail some sort of duration or they would be unexciting. My remake for does not really change much, but I think it is overall a lot more practical in terms of numbers. Its scaling into late game becomes quite relevant without being too overwhelming. As the name of the game is still attacking enemy champions to build up stacks, the same strategy of still apply. By the time mid and late game rolls around, would be able to earn back a chunk of her health if she can build up max stacks. Most importantly, I think shaving off a few seconds from the actual regeneration duration proved important. Because, after all, who really has six seconds to spare at late game where fights are decided so quickly? By cutting down the regen time in half at the later levels, can actually have a passive that stays in pace with a typical LoL match. }} |-| |-| Number Tables= Below are the current numbers of , with the old and new versions for comparison. This is assuming stacks are at the maximum amount of four. As you can see, the current scales laughably into late game. Now let's take a look at my proposed remake at my initial numbers. The initial health regen value starts off the same, but then the scaling becomes significantly higher as the game progresses. In addition, take note that the health regen duration gets naturally cut in half (from 6 to 3 seconds) to match with the faster-pace battles of late game. After all, no one has time to wait around for health regen to kick in for a whole six seconds. |-| Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage with additional armor penetration. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} |-| Changes= its own armor penetration. }} |-| |-| Reasoning= is a decent skill, but it has always seemed to be missing a mechanic. Like, it has always felt like the design team forgot to tack on something when putting together . Remake Thoughts Sometimes, something plain and simple is all you need to improve something by a lot. My remake for just provides flat, extra armor penetration for the skill and nothing more. And some may wonder, "But what if could do like a crit or ..." But don't get me wrong. I have seen a lot of interesting ideas for , but I don't think the skill is actually that bad. It has always just needed something more, as in an actual effect. By giving extra armor penetration, it makes the skill more appropriate in terms of the design theme. You are supposed to at something when you see an opening, pinpointing a weak spot to deal a decisive blow. This is also easy to understand mechanically within LoL, plus it would help against lane opponents who come to lane with or try to stack armor. Finally, the extra armor penetration would provide more oomph when attempting to be the team's assassin/melee AD carry, especially against squishy targets. }} |-| Fiora's attack damage is increased. This passive component is temporarily doubled for 4 seconds if Fiora successfully parries an attack with the active portion. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds, negating all damage and on-hit/secondary effects. Fiora then reflects magic damage back to the attacker (equal to base magic damage plus the parried attack's damage, including crit and before reductions.) Works against champions, monsters and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=Mana }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora's attack damage is increased. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds and deals magic damage to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Changes= , but added a doubling effect if the active portion is used correctly. * now negates all on-hit/secondary effects from a successful parry. * Changed the damage component of to be a base magic damage plus a mini- effect, but much stronger at the later ranks. }} |-| |-| Reasoning= should be more interesting as a skill. The passive AD bonus is great, but the active portion has a lot of iffy elements. For instance, a lot of people probably do not know that the blocked attacked from still lets on-hit effects like 's seep through and affect . It is just stupid and silly. Do you know how weird it is to see a run up to you with , and then you correctly. However, you end up blocking the attack and still ending up silenced. It is nothing more than an oversight, programming-wise. Imagine if for just halfway blocked a spell? Weird, right? Then how come has a skill that does not work 100 percent correctly? Not to mention, there is not enough emphasis to parry a specific attack outside of the laning phase. Later on in a match, you will end up mashing "W" over and over again in team fights to use your as a glorified nuke. You can't practically count on using against an ideal target (i.e. the enemy AD carry) instead of parrying the attack of a support, for example. Remake Thoughts I kept the passive component to , but I added a bonus effect if the player used a parry correctly. This is to create an incentive for using the parry with a bit more thought, rewarding with a significant damage boost that is justified. As to the active portion, I believed giving a reasonable tweak to was necessary. I felt on-hit effects breaking past the parry does not make sense. is relatively unique within LoL because it is essentially a spell shield for basic attacks, so might as well get the full benefit of the parry instead of just most of it. Finally, though potentially extreme in certain situations, I thought making the parry's damage component into a really strong reflection was appropriate. I can imagine enemy AD carry players in particular pulling their hair out when they potentially hit themselves for 1,000+ magic damage when their crit gets reflected. Overall, this is all to encourage players to seek isolated targets to trigger duels, allowing for to parry a dangerous attack right back to opponents. }} |-| Fiora gains additional movement speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her attack speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. (Using this skill still resets Fiora's auto-attack.) |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana }} |-| |-| Changes= |-| Reasoning= is no doubt one of the best steroids in the game for its stats alone. Not many skills can compare to the movement and speed bonuses receives at max stacks. And one cannot forget about the chance to cut down/reset the cooldown completely with champion kills/assists. But as great as the speed bonuses are, I think needs a lot of help in the laning phase with . In regards to top lane, it is too easy to gank . At the moment, one of the options you have as a player is to turn on , attacking an enemy to trigger stacks and then using the stacks to gain movement speed to run away (hopefully.) Not exactly impossible by any means to execute, but it seems like such a roundabout way when characters like can just leap to a target unit. Remake Thoughts My remake just flips around the bonuses, but the maximum values are still the same at three stacks. Basically, I think should give more convenience in running to and away from fights. One could argue that reversing the bonuses would sort of detract from the "all in" focus of 's kit, but I would strongly disagree. I can picture a lot of situations where I wish I could be just a tad closer to my target to use . There are also circumstances where I do not have the luxury to attack foes with , so outright retreating would be ideal. Besides, does not have much use for the attack speed increase unless she is striking anyway. }} |-| Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable and spell immune in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects and may crit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} |-| |-| Changes= |-| Reasoning= is a cool ultimate for LoL, but it could use a bit of help with some simple touches. Remake Thoughts By giving spell immunity during its use, gets some leeway with her ultimate. I have read various guides that claim she is invincible while she is ulting, but this is untrue. The regular ultimate just makes her untargetable, but certain things like tethers and damage-over-time spells can still affect mid-ult. For instance, will literally pull down from her ult and stop her. It is just silly that can be stopped like this with her ultimate in this case. I just think she needs to be spell immune for the duration. }} |-| 'Remake (Version 2)' This is another take on remaking the Grand Duelist. (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds and takes 1 less damage from champions during the duration. Stacks up to 8 times. Striking champions will grant 2 stacks instead. }} Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. After each dash, Fiora's next basic attack within 2 seconds will gain additional, armor penetration percentage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Fiora's attack damage is increased. This passive component is temporarily doubled for 4 seconds if Fiora successfully parries an attack with the active portion. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds, negating all damage and on-hit/secondary effects. A successful parry deals magic damage to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora gains additional attack speed for 5 seconds, plus her attack speed cannot be reduced in this state. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. (Using this skill still resets Fiora's auto-attack.) |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=500 }} * Gave more stacks and a damage-block aspect against champions for reinforcing the dueling nature. * now gives the next basic attack extra armor penetration. Mainly, this was to emphasize individual skill while still stressing that is all about creating an opening to exploit. * Kept my passive version for , but I changed the active damage effect back to dealing a big nuke (but now factors in bonus AD instead of just raw AP.) * was changed back to its normal version with slightly longer durations. In addition, there is an attack speed protection to create more of a niche. * received number improvements. I cannot tell you how many times I have not been able to ult because I was literally 50 distance too short from selecting my target. 'Remake (Version 3)' I grew weary of people trying to rationalize 's underpowered qualities, so I decided to put together another remake that gave a lot of love to the Grand Duelist. armor penetration for each stack against the enemy champion in a Duel. HONOR: Reduces incoming damage for each stack from an enemy champion in a Duel. DISCIPLINE: Restores of Fiora's missing health over 6 seconds for each stack. Any Duel is reset if Fiora deals physical damage to a different enemy champion. }} Fiora dashes forward to strike her target's weak spot, dealing physical damage and inflicting Grievous Wounds (reduces healing and health regeneration by 50%) for 2 seconds. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Fiora's attack damage is increased. Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds, preventing all damage and on-hit/secondary effects. A successful parry deals magic damage to the attacker and then applies an effect based on the type of attack used. MELEE: The parry stuns the attacker. RANGED: The parry slows the attacker's attack speed by 50%. Works against champions, monsters and large minions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora gains additional attack speed for 5 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 5 seconds and allows her to ignore unit collision, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. (Using this skill still resets Fiora's auto-attack.) |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to enemy champion(s) 5 times. Fiora may instantly change her strike target to a different enemy champion(s). Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=500 }} 'Sandbox Ideas' The creative process can be a lot of fun in LoL. If you have ideas for any skills of , please be sure to share your ideas so we can work on trying to pinpoint the spots that needs fixing/adjusting the most. (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds and takes less damage from champions during the duration. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} * Gave more base scaling as the game progresses. * Added the 1-4 less damage reduction (stacks up to 4 times for 4-16 damage block) to give a bit extra sturdiness in trades. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Ideas by Willbachbakal. Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage and reducing their armor for 2 seconds. For the next 3 seconds, dealing physical damage reduces the target's armor by the same amount. This effect stacks up to 3 times and can be applied to multiple targets. If Fiora successfully parries an attack with Riposte, Lunge's cooldown is refreshed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} }} 'Final Thoughts' (I seriously feel super guilty for not getting the Headmistress skin when it was sold during that particular Halloween season, but this was at a time I didn't like at this point. >.>) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you, , for checking out my "rework" of , my favorite champion in LoL. My attempt with this remake was to shore up 's iffy (at times) laning phase by making her able to bypass tough defenses while still representing the "Grand Duelist" title. Overall, all of my remake ideas would help her scale more consistently into late game and thus continue to be relevant for her team. I wanted to have to do a lot more damage as an AD carry/assassin while still stressing her all-in style of play. Honest feedback about your thoughts on this "rework"/ in general would be appreciated. Have a wonderful day, ! Category:Custom champions